


Tsukishima Body Worship

by pwoutagonist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every part of Tsukishima's body that Kuroo loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukishima Body Worship

1\. Hair.

There’s not much for Kuroo to grab as Tsukki’s lips bob along the length of his cock. Tsukki’s hair is short, but really fucking soft. It felt like his fingers were gliding through soft silk and rich clouds that brushed against his skin. Kuroo enjoyed the short, feathery strands, heaving gentle sighs as he rooted himself still. There were little curls of hair that had tickled behind Tsukki’s ears and on the nape of his neck. They were light, almost blending into his pale skin but Kuroo let his fingertips twist around the miniature tufts that formed a small circle, pressing the blonde’s head farther down his shaft, gasping his name on his tongue.

2\. Ears

With Tsukki in his lap, Kuroo hugs the boy’s body close to his own, hands lightly caressing the blonde’s back as Kuroo licks the outer shell of his ear. He suck, licks, and nibbles on the lobe gently, his breath echoing in the blonde’s ear. Tsukki’s hands are cautious and aware, hesitating as they rest on Kuroo’s shoulders. The dark haired male plants kisses behind the blonde’s ear where the marks left by his glasses are, licking and panting ever so deliciously into Tsukki’s ear. The words whispered into his ear are soft, deep, and husky, everything that reminds Tsukki of Kuroo and a shiver is sent down his spine.

3\. Lips

Kuroo cannot bear it sometimes when Tsukki eats nonchalantly. He stares as the spoon dips into the pink cream, collecting on the metal and them sliding past pink lips. It’s too much for Kuroo, some times, especially when a bit of the yogurt collects innocently at the corners of his lips, lingering before Tsukki’s tongue darts out quickly to clean up his mess. Kuroo wants to be that spoon, sliding shamelessly between parted lips and tasting everything that he craves and everything that he needs. And Tsukki isn’t surprised when Kuroo leanes over the table and captures his mouth in a heated kiss because he too had been watching Kuroo out of the corner of his eye, hoping he’d get to taste him too.

4\. Eyes

It doesn’t matter what Tsukki’s doing or looking at. Tsukki’s golden eyes hold this fiery attitude that sends shivers up Kuroo’s spine and flames with a bright warmth that makes Kuroo weak in the knees. The way Tsukki peers up at him through thick lashes as he’s licking Kuroo or the way his eyes flutter the tiniest bit when he says “I love you” or the way he gets angry when Kuroo’s teasing goes too far or the way his eyes are closed, eyelids twitching in sleep and face relaxing into calm nerves as Kuroo is curled against him, lulled by the blonde’s sweet warmth.

5\. Tongue

Although not as skilled as Kuroo, Tsukki knows how to use his tongue to make Kuroo melt into a pile of nothing. Gliding along Kuroo’s tongue and twisting and curving into every little crevice of his mouth makes Kuroo’s heart race. And there are no words to describe the way Tsukki’s tongue slides along the underside of his cock and pushes against the vein there, causing Kuroo to scream nothing but Tsukki’s name and thrust his hips into that tightness and wetness of Tsukki’s mouth, his tongue flicking out at the head as a final blow.

6\. Fingers

Tsukki has really long fingers. Even when doing the simplest things, Kuroo finds himself admiring the blonde’s fingers and interlocking them with his own in the middle of nowhere. Sometimes they would twitch against the back of Kuroo's hand and press into the skin which caused Kuroo's heart to shudder. He would bring Tsukki's hand to his lips and kiss every inch of skin, his tongue sometimes darting out to taste them. And the bright pink blush that would spread across the blonde's cheek would be even more incentive to press his lips repeatedly to Tsukki's hand until the blush turned bright red.

7\. Hips

Kuroo is a romantic kind of guy; he likes doing dorky and cheesy things that Tsukki would otherwise not care for. Sometimes Kuroo would put on some music in the living room and pull Tsukki from whatever he was doing and pull him into a dance. One hand clasped together with Tsukki's and his other hand squeezed the blonde's thin hip, pushing their bodies close together with barely any room to breathe as they twirled around the room. Tsukki didn't really like dancing but he liked Kuroo close against him and the heated grip on his waist would make him gasp and gentle heat spread from low in his abdomen and all the way to the tips of his fingertips.

8\. Legs

Kuroo's favorite part of Tsukki's body were his thighs and legs. There were slender, pale, milky white, and traveled for ages. He paid special attention to this part of Tsukki's body, leaving red love marks everywhere his mouth went. He sucked and nibbled the blank canvas, enjoying the taste dancing on his tongue and the sweet moans escaping the blonde's lips. His inner thighs were especially sensitive, and he could feel the muscles there quiver with delight as his tongue and teeth pleasured his lover. Kuroo loved those delicious legs wrapping around his torso, pushing Kuroo's cock deeper and deeper inside of Tsukki until they were both screaming at the intensity. And even after they come, Kuroo lies between the blonde's legs and kisses the red marks sweetly, over and over again until the sensation is engraved in Tsukki's mind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
